world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thuatha dé Maeriel
Thuatha dé Maeriel Thuatha dé Maeriel Alternate Names: The Children of the Beautiful, The Masters, The Betrayers Worshipped in Domhanda Alignment: Pragmatic at the best of times (note the Thuatha dé Maeriel are demi-gods not true gods) Domains: Each of the twelve Thuatha dé Maeriel has its own set of domains, each however has the Elf domain In the time that the world was created, great beings came forth from the fey plane to investigate this unfamiliar land. Maeriel one of the four gods according to legend, took twelve of these beings under her wing, and cherished them the way a mother cherishes a child. Under her guidance they walked the world as a whole, and became her disciples. It was the birth of the Children of the Beautiful, or the Thuatha dé Maeriel in Elvish. While they interacted with the elder, as well as all other gods, the Thuatha dé Maeriel always kept their special connection to the Beautiful. They were her spokesmen and spokeswomen, and their word carried weight. And while they were not gods, they were powerful, each of them learning from the gods they walked alongside of. But then Thuatha Dé Maeriel was manipulated by Madreen, started to question the power of the Gods. Her name was Tycan, and she was of such strength and beauty that Madreen fell in love with her and she with him,mortal love was powerful and passionate and overwhelmed her senses. As Madreen he did love her but not more then his own desires. So much did she love him that when he revealed to her his plans to murder a God, she did not recoil, but instead moved to her Brothers and Sisters. The Thuatha dé Maeriel knew that a great change was to take place. Reluctantly they decided that while they loved the Gods, they loved the Elder more; and so they sided with Tycan, helping her and her lover create the spell that would eventually rip away Eraesaer. When Maeriel purged the world of the Elder, the Thuatha dé Maeriel gathered on the island now known as Thyme, where the last of the Elder had taken refuge. Here they convened, until Maeriel finally found them. Their Mother stripped them of their spiritual forms, forcing the Children to wander the world in physical shape till the end of time, and gave them a warning; until they redeemed themselves in Her eyes, they would be the enemies of the Gods. Since then, the Thuatha dé Maeriel have been wandering. Their goals vary, but it is undeniable that they play a subtle role in the development of the world, influencing events and manipulating the outcomes of affairs. Whether they are a power for good or evil, or what their endgame is, remains to be seen Insights to the Thuatha dé Maeriel Insights to the Thuatha dé Maeriel and the Master's Game This page explains the detailed history of the Thuatha dé Maeriel. Ianthil’s ‘Commentary on Aurune and its magics', is beyond doubt the finest and most historically correct accounts of the birth of what we have come to know as Aurune. Yet while reading it, the reader will notice that while Ianthil gives an excellent frame work for studying both early and recent history, he remains vague on several of the details. An example of this are the mysterious people that Ianthil refers to twice in Chapter I, Section 2. “Some creatures; messengers of the gods who loved the Elves, more than even their own masters, took sides with them, and fought against their imagined oppressors.” “And finally, to the creatures that were made, that rebelled with the Elves, Maeriel said, "Because you have loved this place more than your masters, you are sentenced to walk it always, as the Elves. And you may not return to the halls of the gods, except you atone for your crimes."” Who were these creatures? Who were these messengers of the gods? What happened to them, and where did they go? Following Ianthil’s good example, following is an account, to the best of Elvish and Human knowledge, of what they were, who they were, and what role they played during the fall of the Elder. Section I: The Birth of the People The Four Fair ones had created all of what was Aurune, and given life to the Elder, first of Elfish blood. And as the gods walked the lands and beheld the glory they had wrought, they were appeased. And in a world of eternal light, the Elder’s blossomed. Before the proud eyes of their creators, whom they so loved, they travelled the world that had been created for them. But as the Physical side of Aurune changed, so did it’s spirit, for they are parts of a scale that must be held into balance. The Gods, who had seen the miracle of creation, rejoiced and reached out to the minds that wandered alongside them. tore their sight away from the Elder, looking deep into the fey planes. The gods touched twelve of these new arrivals, and they were grateful, for no touch was as soothing as that of the Beautiful. They followed her, basked in her nurturing glory. And when time came for the Four to walk alongside the Elder once again, they followed her down. New to this world, they took many shapes; they became trees, and the Elder worshiped them for these trees were surely the gardens of the gods. They became great beasts, and the elder worshiped them, for surely these beasts was the herds of the gods. But twelve, watched how the Beautiful walked the Plane, and they became like her. Radiant and beautiful, the Elder beheld them and worshiped them, for surely, these were the people of the gods. The four, pleased with this new creation, claimed them as hers, and be proclaimed that they be called the Thuatha Dé Maeriel Section II: The People and the Elder The Thuatha Dé Maeriel, People of the Beautiful, walked alongside the Elder and Gods alike. Many accompanied their parents, while others yet joined those of the Elder who strolled away from created paths. And as the People saw, they learned. And they gave themselves name such as Orobastian, which means ‘split soul’, and Baelmorian, which means ‘wakened dream’. And so they spoke to the Elder, who praised them for being their gods children. And in return, the People loved them fiercely. And as the Elder spread, Maeriel one of the four could no longer frequent each dwelling. Instead, she send her People, as messengers and bringers of good faith. Others still, she solicited to remain near those seats of power the Elder had grown to create, that the People may lead the young race with wisdom and care. How could she have foreseen that this act of love and kindness was to be the base for destruction and rage that would be the end of Eraeasaer, the 2nd of the four. For there were those who envied the gods, and of these, an Elder had been born in that last age of peace, who loved so fiercely the work of his gods that he attempted at creation himself. And his creations were beautiful, for steel had never been so bright, nor building as tall. His name was Madreen And it was one of the People, who had walked the plane with not only Maeriel, with all Four an Thuatha Dé Maeriel female named Tycan. Then came Madreen, and he to praised the Four. And Tycan looked around not in wonder but anger. “Am I less than the gods? Is not my status higher then yours?” she exclaimed. And he found naught but agreements from Madreen. “Did not they make us to rule over us, and for us to be slaves to their pleasure?” The two did quarrel and did fall in love and she agreed to his requests Section III: The Death and Betrayal of Eraesaer And under Madreen’s dark whispers, it was his lover Tycan turned to. A thousand times, he begged of her. And a thousand times she refused. But when he questioned her love for him, she despaired. Without the knowledge of her Mother, she reached out to the other Thuatha Dé Maeriel, and told them of Madreen’s whispers, and Tycan words. They were appalled, for surely one could not betray the Gods they so loved. But Tycan cried out; did they not love the Elder as dearly as she? Had they not walked with them and lived with them as she had? Surely, they could not betray the Elder, for who they cared so much. The Twelve agreed that they would not let Maeriel know what was waiting for the Gods who walked the lands. Of the Twelve, there were three who reached out to Tycan, and offered assistance. They lured Eraeasaer, into a trap, and before their eyes, he was torn apart. The three remaining gods fled the land of Aurune, and afterwards Maeriel found that her people no longer answered her calls, she struck out in anger, not only at them, but at all of the Elder. So ended the proud race of the Elder in blood; they were shattered into many, the various elvish sub races of today. Whether they purposefully forgot of the Thuatha Dé Maeriel, or simply deemed them sinners as the Gods had, remains a mystery to this day. Section IV: Conclusive Notes While the Thuatha Dé Maeriel are mentioned multiple times in the Elder myths of ancient times, all trace seems to disappear afterwards. Except in the least likely places there, written reports were found at the hands of those of the Elder who had witnessed the People in their final days. They speak of how the Twelve despaired, at first, for they had betrayed their Mother. But then came the realization that they were alive still; they had been stripped of their Spiritual body, but not their immortality. They would walk the earth. Some saw it as a curse; to see those around you wither and die. But then came the blessing; Maeriel had given them a chance. Rather than destroy them, as she had done to their beloved Elder, she gave them the opportunity to live. The opportunity to repent for their sins. For a thousand days and a thousand nights they spoke, but could not come to an agreement of the specifics. Instead, they parted, all going their own way. With no idea on how to repent for their sins, and afraid of touching the gods in search of that answer, they created ‘the Game’. Each member of the Twelve was a player of this game. The objective; be forgiven. In any way. And to the best of our knowledge, this is what the Thuatha Dé Maeriel, now simply known as the Players or Masters, have been trying to do ever since. We find one or more of them at key moments in history, vague notions of those with vague knowledge but there is no doubt that they are there, within the pages that make up Aurune's history They are there. Never drawing the attention of the three Gods, ever fearing Maeriel’s possible retribution, they affect us subtly.